


Random Conversation

by wisteriapinetree



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, maafkan saya atas kengacoan ini, random ngaco
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/wisteriapinetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habis perbincangan panjang yang tidak jelas itu, mereka ... ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa setelah itu, kok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Conversation

Sunyi. Derap langkah dari luar ruangan bahkan dapat tertangkap jelas pendengarannya, dan Shori sedikit membelalakkan kedua mata sambil buru-buru terlentang di atas kasur. Terutama ketika suara ketuk pintu terdengar, yang dilakukannya hanya menarik selimut hingga menutup seluruh tubuh sebelum menyahut, "Masuk."

Bunyi langkah kaki itu semakin dekat setelah ia yakin pintu sudah ditutup lagi. Kemudian kasurnya berdecit. Masih di dalam kurungan selimut, Shori hanya berpikir bahwa pasti orang itu adalah Sou, yang kali ini merasa tidak perlu menanyakan izin untuk duduk di atas kasur—di sampingnya.

Namun di luar dugaan; Shori tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget ketika sepuluh jari menggelitik pinggangnya. "H-hei!" pekiknya. Kala refleks menyibakkan selimut, satu-satunya pemandangan hanyalah tawa puas milik seorang Matsushima Sou yang menggaung-gaung seisi ruangan.

"Makanya jangan menjahiliku dengan berpura-pura tidur setelah sebelumnya bisa menyahut padaku," Sou berkata dengan suara kurang jelas akibat tawa yang belum sepenuhnya reda, "jadi aku malah menjahilimu balik."

Shori mengerjap sekali. Bibirnya agak mengerucut kala ia sendiri mengubah posisi tidur menjadi duduk hingga posisi mereka berhadapan—Sou masih belum menyelesaikan acara tertawa yang entah sampai kapan, sampai pada detik selanjutnya Shori membuka percakapan menggunakan dua buah kalimat protes, "Waktu itu mendengarkanku tidak, sih? Aku bilang tidak mau ada yang datang ke kamarku, 'kan?" **[1]**

Sou menarik napas dalam sehabis tawanya benar-benar berakhir sebelum memberi balasan, "Aku dengar! Katanya mau ke kamarku." Pada detik itu juga ia melempar pandangan tepat menuju mata si lawan bicara.

Merasa ditatap intens, Shori langsung memandangi selimut di bawah tanpa ia sendiri tahu kenapa. Suaranya samar-samar, membalas dengan kalimat yang menggantung, "Itu ...."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Shori menggeleng lemah, matanya masih tidak juga lepas dari selimut yang, ayolah, memangnya apa yang menarik dari sebuah selimut sampai ia terus memandanginya tanpa henti?

Sedikit menunduk agar dapat bertemu langsung arah mata lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya, Sou berkedip satu kali. Namun sayang sekali ia tidak pernah berpikir mengenai alasan Shori yang tiba-tiba menghindari kontak mata dengannya, malah bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Ada nada khawatir yang tersemat pada kalimat tersebut.

Lalu sebuah ide jahil mendadak singgah di pikirannya, tidak tahu karena apa. Shori mulai membuat ekspresi yang sekiranya lumayan meyakinkan serta suara semakin terdengar lemah untuk menjawab, "Tidak lucu, 'kan, kalau aku tiba-tiba sakit di saat seperti ini?"

Entahlah. "Kalau lucu sih aku pasti tertawa."

"Serius!" katanya menegaskan; kali ini dengan kedua mata yang tidak lagi menghindar, malah seolah sengaja tepat mengunci tatapan Sou yang kian bertanya-tanya.

"Kau sakit?"

"Menurutmu, bagaimana?"

Kening Matsushima Sou berkerut. "Apa aku boleh menyentuh dahimu?" ia ragu-ragu bertanya dengan volume suara terbilang pelan dari biasa ia bicara, serta pandangan seakan-akan menjelajah semua inci pada wajah lelaki di depannya, mencari barangkali ada yang salah.

Sebetulnya Shori ingin memalingkan wajah. Ada dua rasa, risih dan satunya lagi entah apa (yang pasti, ia merasa ada yang aneh saat itu juga) ketika Sou memperhatikan wajahnya lekat-lekat seperti ini.

"Shori?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sou jadi ikut membisu. Tak ada pertanyaan yang dapat lagi dilontarkannya sekarang. Ia menganggap kesunyian sebagai jawaban, _'ya,'_ atas permintaannya tadi, kemudian menggerakkan pelan tangan kanan, tidak peduli sebenarnya ia memiliki izin atau tidak, ia akan tetap memeriksa suhu tubuh Shori lewat dahinya.

Tapi urung sebab tiba-tiba ekspresi lelaki itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelumnya. Shori balas menertawakannya sambil berkata, "Hahahaha! Wajah cemasmu itu lucu sekali. Tentu saja aku tidak sakit."

"Ah. Jahat, jahat!" Sou refleks hampir melakukan gerakan menendang-nendang kedua kaki, air mukanya jadi merupakan tipikal orang sebal. Lalu terdiam, bersikap seperti tidak mengerti apa-apa dan agak memiringkan kepala ke kanan sembari bergumam, "Tapi ... apa tadi aku terlihat cemas, ya?"

Suara lelaki itu, kendati barangkali tidak ditujukan kepada sesiapa, Shori tetap dapat meloloskannya di indera pendengaran. "Eh? Memangnya tadi bukan cemas?" tanyanya pelan. Ia membuang muka, lagi-lagi ke bawah, sinar matanya seolah kehilangan sinar.

Beriringan dengan waktu ketika ekspresi lawan bicaranya berubah drastis kembali untuk yang kesekian kali, Sou tidak dapat berkedip. Senyuman tipis terpatri di wajah sementara bibirnya melontar kata-kata, "Kau ingin aku mencemaskanmu?"

_Ah._

"He, jadi benar, ya?" Sou bertanya dengan intonasi mempermainkan. Tangan kanan dan kirinya cepat terangkat tanpa aba-aba, lantas ia langsung meletakkannya begitu saja pada kedua bahu milik seorang Sato Shori yang pandangannya masih tidak mengarah ke depan.

Pun, Shori langsung menumpuk tangannya sendiri di atas punggung tangan Sou yang tengah singgah pada bahunya, menggenggam terbilang lemah namun tak lepas dan langsung menuntunnya agar tak lagi menumpu di sana—beriringan terucapnya kalimat, merupakan bukan pembenaran atas pertanyaan yang ia terima, "Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak bilang begitu."

Satu dari dua bantal ditarik dari tempat asal oleh Matsushima Sou secara tiba-tiba, lantas dipeluknya erat. "Yah, padahal tadi aku memang cemas," ia bergumam, kepalanya telah tenggelam pada bantal yang ada di dekapan.

"Apa katamu?" Shori menyipitkan mata. Sou; selain wajahnya yang sembunyi pada bantal tidak tahu karena apa, lontar perkataan lelaki itu juga jadi amat samar, sama sekali tak dapat ia dengar jelas.

Respons pertama yang Sou perlihatkan hanya gelengan kuat sebelum tak lagi menempelkan wajah pada bantal. Ia lalu tersenyum lebar seolah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi, deretan giginya terlihat jelas. "Bukan. Bukan apa-apa," katanya. "Jadi, kenapa tidak datang ke kamarku?"

"Supaya kau yang datang ke sini."

"Eh?" tanyanya, "tapi waktu itu kau bilang--"

Shori buru-buru memotong calon kalimat interogatif yang dikatakan si lawan bicara, "Ah. Lupakan, lupakan! Aku tidak mau membahasnya." Ia menerawang sekejap menuju jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan, "Apa kau benar-benar berharap aku menjawab seperti itu?"

Sou mengangguk. "... iya," ia memberi jawaban, suaranya lebih condong skeptis ketimbang benar-benar mantap membalas pertanyaan yang ia terima.

"Apa?" Shori menilik intens seluruh sudut wajah dan air muka milik Sou. "Kau suka padaku, ya?" tanyanya dipenuhi nada curiga kemudian. Matanya menyipit bersamaan dengan tercipta lengkung tipis, _amat tipis_ , pada bibirnya.

Sou meneguk ludah. Lantas menengadahkan kepala tak terlalu tinggi dengan masih memeluk bantal, memandangi putih langit-langit sambil sekali dua kali mengerjap. "Kenapa menanyakan hal itu?" katanya, "aku, 'kan, sudah pernah mengatakannya saat kau memanjat tebing." **[2]**

Organ napasnya seolah-olah tercekat dengan satu per sekian detik sejak kalimat deklaratif tersebut mengalir dari telinga ke otaknya. "Jatuh ... cinta?" Shori bertanya ragu sambil berusaha menangkis datangnya sepotong ingatan mengenai kejadian yang dimaksud. Lalu berkata pelan, "Kupikir waktu itu kau tidak serius."

 _Pada intinya, ia berpikir bahwa itu hanya main-main, 'kan?_ Tidak ada hal yang dapat Sou katakan selain, "Memang tidak serius! Hahahaha." Lagi-lagi. Barangkali ada suatu perkataan yang seharusnya bisa ia lontar namun tawa itu laksana ingin berperan sebagai dinding— _nah, adakah?_

Diam-diam Shori meredupkan sinar matanya. _Oh, tidak serius. Begitu. Tidak serius, ya, tentu saja dia benar-benar tidak serius mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu! Apa, sih, yang kau pikirkan?_

Suara tiktoktik jam dinding mengambil alih suara-suara mereka sebelumnya yang kali ini mendadak senyap. Ada suasana canggung yang tercipta perlahan; _selalu seperti ini, mengapa selalu seperti ini?_ Mungkin saja masing-masing sekadar kehabisan topik pembicaraan—atau justru ada sesuatu yang lain, tidak tahu juga.

Sampai pada akhirnya Sou membuka suara. "Nah, sekarang kita akan melakukan hal menyenangkan apa?" ia bertanya, tersenyum sedikit kaku, matanya mengarah lurus ke depan.

Lalu yang Shori sadari dari lelaki itu hanyalah sebuah hawa keasingan pada lengkung bibir dan ruang kosong di matanya. Maka ia berpikir; barangkali harus memulai keasyikan baru bagi keduanya, mencoba lupa pada hal-hal yang sejak tadi dipikirkan. Bantal tergeletak yang satu lagi, Shori mengambil dengan cepat sebelum mengayunkan bak senjata guna membantingnya menuju tubuh lelaki di depannya sambil memekik, "Ini menyenangkan!"

Sou membelalakkan kedua mata. Pukulan itu tidak terlalu pelan, tapi ia bahagia. Senyumnya merekah puas. Kemudian bantal tadi tak lagi di dekapan, diayun, melakukan hal yang serupa. "Baiklah, ini balasanku!"

_Lantas, yang masih tersembunyi itu apa?_

_Biar saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan terlalu jauh. Tawa hangat mereka yang berpadu akan lebih indah menjadi akhir cerita dibandingkan suasana canggung, bukan?_

.  
.  
.

* * *

.  
.  
.

 **keterangan:**  
[1] shori pernah bilang, di mana ya? saya cuma baca sekilas di twitter sih uvu (#gakmodal) pokoknya dia bilang kalau lagi di hotel sebelum konser, dia lebih suka dateng ke kamar orang dari pada didatengin ke kamarnya. lalu sou bilang dia pengen shori main ke kamarnya karena marius pasti ke kamar fuma~ pilihannya, shori yang dateng atau sou bakal datengin kamarnya. shori jawab, oke, dia yang datengin sou  
[2] memanjat tebing? dinding? batu? (plak) entahlah namanya apa. yang di sexy zone channel itu, lho. yang sou teriak, **"kakkoi! shori ni horesou! shori ni horechau yo!"**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:  
> MAAFKAN SAYA (´；ω；｀)
> 
> ahem.
> 
> hai! saya cuma seseorang yang ingin coba-coba ikut mengisi fandom ini dengan fic otp :"""")))))) perkenalkan saya **wisteriapinetree**. tapi karena username saya memang panjangribetbelibet, jadi panggil apa saja deh yang pendek; wister (???), wist (???), atau apalah  <3 asal jangan teri nanti kayak nama ikan <3 #NGELAWAKGAGAL
> 
> ##### pokoknya jangan tanya ini settingnya sebelum konser/tour apa, oke? :""""")))) sebab saya ini cuma shipper kurang asupan yang berimajinasi~ maafkan kegajean dan ke-ooc-an mereka di sini www maaf banget, maaf. maaf dateng-dateng ke fandom ini bawa ginian :""))) 
> 
> /sungkemin


End file.
